Forbidden Love
by DM Chica24
Summary: Erika always knew she was a little boy crazy, but this was getting ridiculous. She was falling for the band camp instructor, Tom. What will happen between the two of them? Is it meant to be or not to be? That is the question
1. Prologue

**Forbidden Love**

**Prologue**

As a freshmen, Erika joined the marching band at her school. She was dreading going to band camp though. She didn't want to go, not at all. Though, when the time came, she knew would have too, or she would have to give up the thing she loved the most, band.

The days went by, then it was time for he to leave. She got down there and already hated it. She was away from her crush, neighbor and friend, Tyler Coconis. All she wanted to do was go home, that is until she met Tom.

At first, she just blow it off, without paying attention to him. As the week progressed, she would catch him looking at her, and she would just smile to herself. It felt like the week lasted forever to her though.

When she finally got home, she went over to see Tyler. He asked her all about Band Camp. She told him everything, including everything about Tom. That's when she realized she had a problem.


	2. A Meeting at the Dining Hall

-1**A Meeting at the Dining Hall**

Erika always knew she had a problem when it came to boys, but this was getting ridiculous. After her freshmen year of band camp, she had gotten a crush on one of the band camp staff members, Tom. She knew it could never be, but she couldn't just ignore the way she felt either. Even when everyone found out about it, she didn't ignore it like she usually does, she would just say "so" and be on her way.

This year at camp was going to be a different story, he was only going to be there for one day, and then was leaving the next morning. The day he was coming, Wednesday. She'd tried to convince her band that she was over it, but no one believed her, not even herself. She would have to get through it though without any problems, because this year, Erika was the leader of her band. She was the Drum Major.

The days flew by, and before she knew it, Wednesday was here. _He's going to be here today, and I think Mr. Patterson(_Pat for short_) said around Lunch he should be here. Wednesday needs to hurry up_, she thought trying to set the freshmen in the correct spots. "Okay, two more times, from the top of the song and we're done." Pat tried to inform us. No one took him seriously though, who believes BD's about how many more times anyway. This time though, he was telling the truth. We all did it twice more and then they were finished. "Alright, that was a great morning practice you guys, hopefully it will be like that tonight. Now, who's Hungary? Anyone? Alright guys, lets go eat!!" Pat said as he started to get walk away.

A smile grew on Erika's face as she knew, that time was growing nearer. Good thing no one else this time was now. As she approached a the dining hall, Erika noticed a familiar car in the parking lot. A black truck. She knew right away that it was Tom's truck. The smile on her face grew even bigger. She walked toward some of the picnic tables with her senior friends, who started to giggle at the site of a familiar face.

"Hey, Tom, what's up?" Jamie, one of Erika's friends, asked him.

"Hey, guys, hey Erika, nothing much. Is it time for lunch?"

"Yes, it is, are you going to eat with us?" Erika asked him, still somewhat in shock that he knew her name. She wasn't completely shocked though, because of the way her band is, and Pat. He probably told Tom who she was an what she looked like, so he'd know, or maybe he truly remember who she was.

"Do you want me to sit and eat with you?"

"That's up to you, I mea… Wait, What? All I was asking was are you going to eat lunch. Why did you start asking if you want me to sit with you?"

"Oh, misinterpretation of the question, my bad. Can I eat with you though, Erika, just you, I need to talk to you anyway."

"Okay?" Erika said confusedly, looking at Jamie and Janelle, them having confused looks one their faces as well.

"Alright, I'll save you a seat then!" he says as he walks into the dining hall.

They all made sure the door was closed and that Tom wasn't paying attention before Jamie and Janelle said anything.

"_OOO_, I wonder what he wants to talk to you about?" Jamie pondered.

"Sounds like it's important." Janelle directed toward Erika's attention. "Erika, **_ERIKA_**!!"

"What just happened? Did I just talk to him. She got the 'Oh my Gosh' look on her face. "Did I just tell him that I would eat lunch with him?"

"Yep," Jamie and Janelle both said at the same time.

"Oh no, I can't do this, someone go tell I changed my mind. What is the band going to say. You know someone will make a big deal out of it. Oh no, Pat, he'll definitely say something. Some one please go in there and tell him I…"

"Erika, calm down!" Jamie said to her. "Here, sit down, and take a deep breath in through your nose and out through your mouth. You'll be just fine. Don't worry about what the band and Mr. Patterson will do. Let Janelle and myself handle it. Remember, it's just Tom, talk to him like you talk to the rest of the guys here, okay? Now come on, lets go to lunch, here comes the rest of the band."

Erika, Jamie, and Janelle walked into the dining hall with the rest of the band, knowing who was awaiting upstairs. Up the stairs around the corner and up more stairs for them to see Tom again. This time with the rest of the band. Janelle grabbed Erika's hand, because she knew that Erika would scream if she couldn't squeeze.

"Hey, Tom, what's going on man? Have you said hi to Erika yet?" Pat asked Tom, looking at Erika.(Erika squeezed Janelle's hand and bit her lip to keep words from coming out.)

"Yes, I've already said hi to Erika, and she agreed to eat with me today. So, I'm gonna eat at a table alone today, only me and her. I want to talk to her alone, so no one sit with me. Everyone understand?" Tom asked the band.

The band stood, shocked, and hurried to agree. Erika gave Tom a 'Thank you' smile. He softly smiled back, and at that moment Erika understood what was going on with Tom.


	3. Spilling her Broken Heart

**Spilling her Broken Heart**

All the chaperones cut the lines, so already had their table picked out. Erika took a deep breath and walked toward the table.

"Hey, how are you today?" Tom asked her as she sat down. She just stared at him, not saying a word. "Okay are you even going to talk to me? This could be a little weird if we just sit her in silence the whole time. That's it, isn't it, you feel weird about this, don't you?" She finally nodded in agreement. "How about I talk still, maybe you'll be more comfortable if I just start talking. Whenever you want to talk though, just jump in, okay?" She nodded again.

"First, I want to tell you how sorry I am that I couldn't be here the whole week again. I know how much you wanted me to be. I'm also sorry about last year. I really wish I could have be here the full week like your freshmen year. Last year I had my masters classes, and this year I have a new band. I'm also in the processes of moving. I'm so sorry." He placed his hand on hers, and the whole band flipped as they were watching. "It's just hard you know what I mean."

She moved her hand away quickly, and finally spoke, "Yeah, I know what you mean. That is hard for you to juggle that stuff with our band, but when your in the same city in your hotel room asleep, that's when I get annoyed. Huh, it seems so funny to say our Convention Performance was almost six months ago. So what's your excuse for that one, Tom?" Tears filled her eyes as she remembered what happened.

"Erika, I'm sor…"

"You're sorry. Sorry is for when you're in a different city, or even a different state. **_NOT_**, when you're in the same city, sleeping in your hotel room.

"So, who told you then?"

"You can thank Pat, and Parker for that one."

"How long have you known then?"

"How long have I known? You're seriously going to ask me that? You know I can find things out, when I want to, and I did, on the spot, that day. I've known since Convention." The tears were flowing down her face now. "I can't do this," and she ran out of the room.

"Erika, **_ERIKA_**!" he called after her, and finally running out of the room following her. "She could have went that far, so where did she go?" he said to himself scanning the campus.

"Are you looking for Erika?" Brandyn, a sophomore, from one of the bands back home, said.

"Yes, yes, did you see where she went?" Tom asked him.

"She ran to the bench that sits in front of the girls dorm."

"Thank you, thank you very much."

He ran toward the girls dorm, and around the corner to find Erika on the bench, crying by herself.

"I thought I told you I couldn't do this, you know, meaning just leave me alone." Erika said to Tom trying to stop her tears, but more and more flowed down her face.

"Come on, don't do this to yourself, don't do this to me. Just come here." Tom said to her holding his arms out so he could comfort her.

"No, just go away, Tom, I never want to see you again. Get away from me!"

"Erika, come on. You know that won't work out very well." he said, pulling her into his warm and gentle embrace. She tried to fight it at first, but then gave up, Wrapping her arms around him, letting it all go.

Loving his arms around her, Erika knew it was wrong though. She tried to loosen her grip, but he just held her tighter. _Who cares though, I'm loving every minute of it. Some how, I feel safe right here with him, it was like no one else existed, and we're the only to people on the earth. I some how feel like this is where I belong._

"Just let it out. Everything's going to be okay. I promise you that." he said to her.

She looked up at him and as he started to wipe away her tears, she said, "How do you know that? How can you even promise that? It's not like you're going to be with me everyday of my life making sure I don't get hurt. You're most of the problem anyway."

"How's that?" he asked her, knowing the answer anyway.

She sighs, "You're gonna make me say it, aren't you?" he nods his head. "Fine. It's because of my feelings for you. Do you even know the pain I went through at Convention since you weren't there? Even at State for that matter and you were there.

"Tom, I walked by you at least six different times at state. You know how many times you said hi to me. Any idea at all?" he shook his head. "Not once, Tom, not once, and that's why it hurt so bad. You were there and still didn't acknowlege me, or the band for that matter. Parker did, and it was the same thing when it was time to say good bye. I had to ask Parker to go get you so I could say bye."

He looked confused and hurt at the same time. He didn't know what to say to that. She then makes him let go, and looks him in the eyes. "And that was when you were there. Can you even begin to imagen how I felt at Convention? Especially when I found out you were there, but sleeping in your hotel room."

"I know how you feel, and I'm sorry I did that to you. I wanted to come, I really did, but I had my reason why I didn't."

"Yeah, what are those reason?"

"Just trust me when I say, I can't tell you at this moment."

"Fine but I'd just like to say I'm sorry, for yelling at you and every…"

He placed one finger over her lips, and took her back into her arms, and whispered into her ear, "I know, and forgive you even when I needed it. Come on now, it's time practice."


	4. I'll Miss You

**I'll Miss You**

Erika and Tom walked you the practice area for the sectional practice. They passed the band who was cluttered in whispers as Tom walked by, and Erika staring at them blankly. He went back to talking to her. She wasn't paying much attention to him considering she was to worried about what the band was saying.

"Erika," he said as he placed his hand into hers', "Don't worry about it. Who cares what they're saying."

He stopped and sat down on and sat down on a bench, Erika next to him, "Hey, look at me." he said taking his hand out of hers' and placing it on her cheek and slightly applying pressure, so she would have to look. "If it gets out of hand you know myself, or Pat will take care of it. Just get through today." He removed his hand, and the rest of the band caught up to them.

Jamie and Janelle finally got there and went straight to her. "Are you okay? We saw you run out of the dining hall in tears, and when we were getting ready to go after you, Tom ran out." Jamie said to her.

"Yea, I'm fine." she replied.

"So, what exactly happened with him? Why did he want to eat with you?"

"Just reminiscing about band camp and such."

"Erika, when you run out of a room saying 'I can't do this,' and you're in tears, you're not talking about band camp. What really happened?"

"Guys, it was nothing, just leave it alone okay?"

"Fine."

"Thank you." A relieving feeling came over her body as she caught Tom's eye. He gave her a soft, gentle smile. It made her face light up, and she smiled back. She noticed Pat approach Tom, and they started talking, but she couldn't hear them. _I wonder what they're talking about?_ Pat then gave her the signal to get the band warmed up. She forgot about Pat and Tom talking and, practiced, practiced, practiced. The night followed with dinner, practice on the field, and then their evening activity. Tonight was Skit Night.

Before Erika could go to skit night, she had to grab a couple of things out of her room. Tom saw her, walking alone. He ran up, grabbed her by the waist, and whispered into her ear, "What are you doing walking alone?"

A smile grew on her face, "I have to get some things from my room if you don't mind. Please, let go, it's not right for you to do that." He let go and she walked into her building.

Before he knew it she walked back out. "You're still here, why didn't you go back to the hall?"

"I didn't want you to walk alone."

"Fine. Come on, lets go before we're late." They walked to the building and she sat down with the staff to judge. The first act was up, then the second and so on. She however was the last act of the night.

Finally, it was her turn. She got up and went to the center of the room. Mr. Williamson(the assistant, and Will for short) was sitting in front of a boom box waiting to hit play. However, Erika want to make a speech before her so called skit.

"Okay guys, I know I should be over it by now, but I can't help it. I still miss Korey, Jon, Kristin, and Danielle. So, this first song is for them, well, you'll know why when you hear the song. From there, I'm gonna take it straight into another song, dedicated to everyone that I miss, or am gonna miss." Will then hits play on the boom box, and you hear the music to, "What hurts the Most."

_"What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do"_

Then, the next song starts playing, and nobody knew what it was. She didn't care though, it was something she had to do. The song was Hannah Montana's "I Miss You."

"_Sha la la la la  
__Sha la la la la_

_You use to call me your angel  
__Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
__You'd hold me close in your arms  
__I love the way you felt so strong  
__I never wanted you to leave  
__I wanted you to stay here holding me_

_I miss you  
__I miss your smile  
__And I still shed a tear  
__Every once and a while  
__And even though it's different now  
__You're still here somehow  
__My heart won't let you go  
__And I need you to know  
__I miss you  
__Sha la la la la  
__I miss you_

_You use to call me your dreamer  
__And now I'm livin out my dream  
__Oh how I wish you could see  
__Everything that's happening for me  
__I'm thinking back on the past  
__It's true the time is flying by to fast_

_I miss you  
__I miss your smile  
__And I still shed a tear  
__Every once and a while  
__And even though it's different now  
__You're still here somehow  
__My heart won't let you go  
__And I need you to know  
__I miss you  
__Sha la la la la  
__I miss you_

_I know your in a better place (yea)  
__But I wish that I could see your face (oh)  
__I know your where you need to be  
__Even though it's not here with me_

_I miss you  
__I miss your smile  
__And I still shed a tear  
__Every once and a while  
__And even though it's different now  
__You're still here somehow  
__My heart won't let you go  
__And I need you to know  
__I miss you  
__Sha la la la la_

_I miss you  
__I miss your smile  
__And I still shed a tear  
__Every once and a while  
__And even though it's different now  
__You're still here somehow  
__My heart won't let you go  
__And I need you to know  
__I miss you  
__Sha la la la la  
__I miss you_

_I miss you"_

Tears came from her eyes. She had to leave the room. Tom ran after her, while the band was in shock. They had to continue though.

"Hey," he said taking her into his arms. "that was very brave, what you did in there. If it helps, I wouldn't have been able to do something like that."

"It's just that, no one understands how bad it hurts. No one understand the pain I've been in since graduation. No one knows what it feels like to realize how close you are to someone after they leave. I just wish it was different. I wish they didn't have to go."

"Erika, I know exactly where you're coming from. I've been there before. You just have to know how to let go."

"That's just it, I do think I have to let go. They're not going to be gone forever, just for the time being. I just wish it didn't hurt so bad." She said to him, now looking into his eyes, but still in his arms.

"It's going to take some time to get use to them not being around. The pain however is going to a lot of time, and love." He put his hand under her chin, looked into her eyes, with neither of them saying a word. Then reached in and pressed his lips against hers.

At first, Erika was shocked by the fact that he kissed her. Then she realized how much she liked it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They were suddenly startled by the sounds of kids coming close to them. All at once they let go of each other.

"What's going on out here?" asked Pat, while on his phone.

Erika and Tom both looked at each other, smiled, and said, "Nothing."

"Hey, hey, Erika, Erika!" Janelle said.

"Hey, you ready to go to the room?"

Yea, lets go."

"Good night you two." Tom called after them.

Erika looked at him with a smile on her face, "Good night, Tom."


	5. The Sadness of a Morning GoodBye

**The Sadness of a Morning Good-Bye**

Erika and Janelle went back to their room. "Okay, spill the beans, Erika. All the beans this time. What happened tonight?"

"Nothing happened. Even if it did, do you think I would tell anyone. Yes, that includes you. Think about it, Tom could get into a lot of trouble if he did anything."

"Okay, I see where you're coming from. I won't ask you about it anymore."

"Thank you. I'm gonna grab a shower, then go to bed."

"Alright."

_I wonder why he did that? Does he really have feelings for me or not? I might not ever really know._

The next morning was going to be hard, but Erika knew she had to get through it. She had to get up and get dressed, going through the day acting like last night never really happened. _Well, I better put on a good face and get outside, and no matter what happens today, nobody must know about what happened._

She walked down the stairs, and Tom was waiting for her outside. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. "Good morning, sleep well?"

"No, not really. You?" _Yea, and it's thanks to you and that kiss from last night wonder if he went through the same thing?_

"Nope," _He didn't sleep well either, now I'm really confused._ "I really don't get much sleep here, anyway…" _Maybe he's like me and doesn't sleep well away from home. On the other hand it could be that stupid kiss he decided to give me last night._ "…I was up most of the night playing poker."

"Oh." _Sure, blame it on the poker playing._

"Do you have everything you need for practice today?"

"No, I never do. I always get it after breakfast." _Why is he asking me that for?_

"_You're_ not going to have time to do that today. Please, go get whatever you need for today. I'll stay right here and wait for you."

Erika stood confused for a moment, and then replied, "Okay?" She went back inside to grab her book bag and tennis shoes. Then she went back downstairs and outside. "Alright, I've got everything, why did I need to get this stuff though? Are we starting practice early or something?"

"No, but you're gonna be pushing it today. We're going out for breakfast today. Don't worry about it, Pat and Will know about it, sort of. They said, 'try to be back as close to the start of practice as possible.' So, are you ready to go. I was thinking Bob Evans. What do you this? Does that sound good?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's fine, and it sounds a heck of a lot better than this camp food. How did you get Pat and Will's approval though?"

"Well, let's just say, I didn't care what they said, I was taking you this morning."

"Nice, well, no more fooling around, come on, I'm starving."

"Okay, lets go."

They walked to the car, and got in. They arrived in a minute, literally, it was right there, along with Bob Evans Farms. They came to a stop, but the dark haired Italian man wouldn't let the brunette drum major our of the car. He, first, got out of the car, and rounded it. He opened the door for her. He helped her out, and shut the door behind her. They were so close that Erika backed up into the truck.

She already knew why he was so close though. She looked into his beautiful brown eyes of his, and he leaned into her lips. His hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her body closer to his. She laced her arms around his neck. She smiled while kissing him, and he tried to pull their bodies closer, but they couldn't possibly get any closer, even though they were both dieing to.

His kisses trailed from her lips, to her neck. Just as he began to rub his hands up and down her back, she released a soft moan, as he'd found 'the' spot on her neck. He started sucking on her neck. Her head went back and hit the truck, with her eyes closed, as her fingers were running through his hair, and she would periodically let our soft moans.

Suddenly, Erika pushed him away, "Wait a minute." She said to him.

"What? What's wrong? Am I doing something wrong?" Tom asked.

"This isn't right. You're my instructor. We shouldn't be doing this. We've got to stop."

"I know," he tells her, kissing her forehead, "but I can't help it. This maybe wrong in reality, but it feels so right." He kissed her lips.

"Come on, if we don't go in now to eat, I'm going to be ubber later! Lets go."

They went in and ate breakfast together. _It's going to be a great day_, she thought. They were eating quickly, but not to quick, so they could enjoy each other's company.

"Oh my goodness, look at the time," Erika said.

"Alright, alright, alright, calm down. It's only 5 minutes. We'll leave right now." he told her, before calling for the check.

They went back out to the truck. As she went to open the door, the Italian wouldn't let her. He turned he back toward him, and kissed her. "Sorry, I have to get all that I can now, cause I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to get any over there…"

"I know you won't be able too."

"Yea," he said kissing her, "and what really sucks is, I'm leaving and I can't take you with me and I can't kiss you over there…"

"What?!?!" she said, as he tried to kiss her again, but she wouldn't let him.

"Erika, you knew I was only staying last night." He noticed the sad look in her eyes. "I know, I know." he kisses her. "Everything's going to be okay, I promise you that."

"Okay," she said as she took her hands from his neck, and wrapping them around his waist, in a tight embrace. She didn't want him to leave, and they both knew that. There was no way to change that, though. Well, that she could think of at least. She wanted him to stay, if there was only a way, so that no one knew that he was staying for her. "Come on, Erika, you know I have to leave, and it's time. I'm sorry." Tom knew she was breaking her heart more and more with every word he was saying, if only he could tell her. No, he couldn't it's not right, not yet. She needs to be with people her own age first.

Erika climbed into the truck with Tom helping her in. _I need to feel that dark haired man's lips on mine just one more time. I'm going to miss him so much._ Tom walked around the truck and he got in. He looked over to Erika, and could tell that she was taking this really hard. He grabbed her hand. "Hey, if I promise you something, you know I'm going to try my best not to break that promise. Erika, I'm promising you that everything's going to turn out fine. Everything happens for a reason, just don't dwell on me leaving for to long. I'm sure I'll see you again."

When they got to the field, Erika and Tom climbed out on his side of the truck. The truck was big enough that no one could see them on the other side of it. She wrapped her arms around him quickly, in such a tight embrace that he could barely breath. "I'm gonna miss you so much." Her embrace suddenly got stronger.

"Erika, loosen the grip. Thank you. Now, you know I'm gonna miss you too. You've got to stay strong though, and act like nothing went on so that no one will realize what really went on. Can you do that for me?"

"Yea, I can do that, but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to forget. I hope you know that this was the best year of band camp for me by far. I just wish…"

"That I could stay longer?" she nodded. "I know, me too." He leaned down to her ear and whispered. "I'm always just a phone call away if you ever need me." He said slipping a piece of paper into one of her hands. "You have to call though, at least once, promise me that?"

"You know I will."

"Alright, I've got to go now." She reached up and kissed him. "I'll miss you." He kissed her on the top of her head, and got into his truck and rolled down his window. "Good bye, Tom." she said, and kissed him one last time.

With a sad look on her face, he didn't want to leave, but had to. A single tear fell down her cheek, as he drove farther and farther away.


	6. The Realization of Reality

**The Realization of Reality**

"Alright guys, time for a water break," Pat says to the band. They all rushed to the truck and grabbed the cups like a herd of elephants at the water hole. Everyone except for Jamie and Janelle, who were walking toward Erika. She sees them walking toward her and she wiped her tear away so they could harass her for crying, and tell her she needed to just get over it. They wouldn't understand what she was going through, because she couldn't tell them without getting Tom into some kind of trouble. This was by far the worst and best thing she had ever gotten herself into.

"Where were you at this morning… for breakfast and half of practice?" Jamie asked.

"I went to breakfast with Tom, I know, I know, I'm late. Jamie don't give me that look. I understand that I shouldn't because you just think I'm going to get all my hopes up and get crushed. This is my life, let me live besides, we're just friends." Jamie just stared at her.

"Just spill it already, Erika. We know that you're lying about all of it. We know there's more to it than that."

"I'm not lying and I can't say much more than that. Just trust me and trust what I'm doing. I'll tell you guys soon enough. I promise."

The day went by to fast for Erika. It was also a good thing for her too. After Tom left, she just wanted to go home. _Maybe when I get home, I could call him just to chat. _It was free time now. Janelle and Jamie went to find Erika to see if they could get her to spill the beans of what was _really_ happening between her and Tom. They searched all the normal places… The student store… The pool… The whole campus.

They were just about to give up, when in the distance they heard someone weeping. They both looked at each other with a confused look on their faces. They couldn't find their friend and the only possible conclusion was, that the weeping in the distance, was the dear friend. They followed the sound of the weeping to the bench outside of their dorm. They were right, it was Erika… crying. Her face was tear stained, and her eyes red. It look as if she had been crying for hours.

"Erika, what's wrong? Why are you so upset?" Janelle asked her, sitting down on the bench and pulling her into a hug of comfort. "Come on you can talk to us."

"Nothing, nothing is wrong. I just really would like to be and need to be alone."

"Erika, no don't do this again. You know you shouldn't keep stuff in like this. Come on out with it. Tell us what's wrong. You said you would tell us."

"Okay, I'll tell you." she said, wiping the rest of the tears from her cheeks. "At lunch, yesterday, we talked about him being sorry for not being here all week, again this year. Since we were on the subject of him being sorry, I asked him what happened with convention. He tried to tell me that he was sorry about that, but I wouldn't let him, because I started going off on him for it. That's when I ran out of the room in tears.

"Tom caught up with me outside and he got me to stop crying, by holding me close in those big strong arms of his. I loved those arms. Then I told him about all the pain that he's caused me because of State and Convention."

"Oh."

"Yeah, but we didn't kiss until later that night."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Jamie and Janelle just looked at each other in shock. "Erika, are you tow crazy? He's 23 and you're only 16. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that if he's willing to risk his job for a women, he must really care about her. Am I right or not?"

"I guess." Janelle said to her.

"That's not all though. We made-out in the parking lot of Bob Evans. He ran his hand under my shirt, up and down my back. When were finally can back, we kissed in front of everyone, but no one saw, because we were behind his truck. That's when he gave me this." She showed him the paper with his number on it. "His number, He told me, 'Call me anytime you need to talk to someone, but promise to call once.'

"What am I going to do? This shouldn't be going on, but I can't help the way I feel about him. F.Y.I. my feelings have grown stronger for him throw all of this. It's not like I love him, because I don't even know what love is. I just don't know what I'm going to do." Erika started to cry again.

"Well," Jamie started to say, "You better figure it out soon, Erika. I know the saying, 'What happens at band camp, stays at band camp,' this; however, is one of those things that won't, and you know that.

"Girl, you need a reality check, because I'm pretty sure you forgot about one thing that is at home."

"What's that?" she wiped the tears from her face, then got this 'oh my gosh' look on her face. She was realizing what it was that she had forgotten. The thing that she cared about more than the music and more than this band. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten about him.

"Your boyfriend, K.P."


	7. Advice

**Advice**

Erika had totally and completely forgotten about her boyfriend, K.P. His real name was Korey, but she started calling him K.P. because of his initials and he thought it was cute. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten about him.

K.P. was not only her boyfriend, but he was also her best friend. She had known him since elementary school, really didn't talk to him until her eighth grade year, when she was asked to be a band-aide for the band. When her freshmen year came around, they started talking more. That's when he also started falling for the old drum major, Danielle. It didn't bother her though, because at that point in time she didn't like him, he was more like an older brother to her.

During her sophomore year, K.P., Danielle, Jon and herself had gotten very close, especially after Danielle and Korey started dating, at the end of her freshmen year. Danielle became one of Erika's best friends, that is until her and Korey's relationship started going down hill.

Around the end of their senior year, their relationship really started falling apart. On some days, it would get so bad, that people could even be around them, because they were yelling and screaming at each other. Mostly, Danielle was screaming at Korey. Finally, the big break up happened. That day just happened to be a couple days before their graduation, everyone lost respect for Danielle, because of the way she treated him the last couple weeks of their relationship. Not to mention, she broke Korey's heart.

On Korey's track to recovery, was also graduation. Erika was heart broken, not only were her best friends leaving her, but she realized to that she had feelings for Korey. However, he had just gotten out of a horrible relationship, and she didn't deserve to be his rebound girl. The only thing she could do, was be there for him, and only as a friend. 

She and Korey started talking every night during the summer, until one of them would finally give up and go to bed. They would hang out ever now and then. Maybe out to a movie, or staying at one of their houses, sometimes groups, and sometimes alone. On occasion they would even spend the night at each other's house if it got to late. Some time between graduation and all of the hanging out, and talking, he started falling for her, and she was falling for him, harder with each passing second. Finally Korey asked her to be his girlfriend.

"How could I forget about my wonderful, loving boyfriend, K.P.?" Erika asked Jamie and Janelle.

"I have no idea. I always thought you were lucky to have him. He's such an amazingly great guy. The ideal image of a boyfriend, and you had him. How could you do this to him? You know, I don't even think you deserve him now." Jamie asked her.

"What?" Erika asked. "You know, Jamie, you're a real…" she paused thinking of what was about ready to come out of her mouth. "Never mind, it's not worth it. I can't talk to you two about this anymore, where's Will at? Do the two of you know?"

"Why do you want to know where he's at? Are you going to tell him about all of this? You know you can't do that, you might never see him again if you do that. So, if you want to do that, and ruin your perfect little secret romance, then you go right ahead and tell Will about this. He's probably in his room right now." Janelle told her.

"Thanks, I'm just going to go wait for him now. I'll talk to the two of you later." she said to them rolling her eyes.

"Whatever," they both said. 

Erika walked toward the staff dorm, looking at the clouds, and thinking. _I wonder what he's doing right now. I miss him so much. I can't believe I did this to him though. I feel so horrible, and he doesn't even know yet. On the other side I miss Tom a lot too. I wonder what he's doing. Is he thinking of me? Who knows. I know I don't, not yet at least. I shouldn't be thinking of him. I should be thinking of my wonderful boyfriend._ Erika approached a bench outside of the staff dorm, and laid down on it. 

She continued looking at the clouds, and the sky. _It's so beautiful. I wish I never would have done this, but do I regret doing it? I'm not sure. I mean I know I shouldn't have done it, but it made me feel something I've never felt before. _She sigh. _I don't know what I'm going to do._

The door to the staff building opened, and two familiar faces walked out. It was Pat and Parker. She sat up, "Pat," she said, "Where's Will at? I would like to talk to him if I could." 

"He should be out in a minute, Erika. If you don't mind me asking. Is something bothering you?"

"No, I'm just fine, I think anyway." 

"All right, dear, if you need anything though, you know you can always come to me right?"

"Yes, I know, Pat, and thank you."

"No problem."

Erika remained sitting up, and she glanced at all of the kids around her. They all looked so happy. She wanted to feel joy again, but it was out of reach. She wanted to feel home again, but it just felt like another college campus, and that's not what it use to be like. She hated this new feeling. Why couldn't she just feel normal again. She felt as if she had ruled around in a million mud piles, for days. She felt so dirty. She saw her friend, Brandyn and he waved at her, she attempted to force a smile and wave back. She looked up at the sky again. _I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. _

The door opened again, this time it was Will who came out of the building. He almost walked past her before she managed to get some words out. "Umm, Will?" he stopped and looked at her. "Can we talk please. I could really use some of that amazing advice of yours. Please?" she looked at him with hard eyes, and a face of questions.

He sat next to before speaking to her. "Yes, you can. Whatever it is though, I bet we can over come it, so don't get to worked up about it."

"Well, first off this is something that I'm not even sure I should tell you about, but I need to tell someone. Just, please, don't tell anyone." He nodded, and she took a deep breath knowing she had to proceed and there was no turning back now. Well…" she started, she explained everything. From Tom arriving, to the kiss, to Bob Evans and making out, to him leaving, and then her finally remember she had Korey. 

She looked at Will, he had his left hand gripping his face, his thumb under his chin, and this hard look in his eyes. After a few minutes of silence, Will manage to get out only one word at first, "Wow." he said. She could tell that he was stunned with what he had just heard. "Well," he began, "The advice I have for you is probably something you don't want to hear, but…" She was afraid of what he was going to say, but she kept listening anyway. "You need to figure this one out on your own. No one can tell you what you _have_ to do. The best advice I can give you, though, is to follow your heart, and do what it tells you to do. This decision is yours, but whatever happens you have to tell Korey, no matter what."

"I know, Will, I'm planning on telling K.P. when we get home tomorrow. I need to explain to him what's going on with me. Thanks, Will. You always know how to help." She gave him a hug.

"You're welcome." Erika got up and started to walk away. "Erika," he called after her, and she turned around, "You know, whatever happens, happens. If it's meant to be, it will find a way. No matter what happens though, I want to know about it, okay?" She nodded and started walking away again.

\/p


	8. A Day Dream

**A Day Dream**

Erika caught up with the band before they entered the dining hall. Some of them were in whispers because of all the time she had spent with Tom in the last 24 hours. She just ignored them as she entered the building though.

Later that night was the candle light ceremony. It was held every year for the seniors as a sort of last thing to band camp; it's also about a bond of a new family. Erika was in tears by the end of the night. She thought of last year, and how hard that had been on her, this couldn't possibly be as hard, but it was still going to be difficult. She hugged all of the seniors, and most of them were tearing up as well. Then, she proceeded to hug all of the other band members. Only some of the other juniors knew what she was really going through. It had been because of last year, this being so hard on her. She was so close to the class of '07, and didn't realize it until it was too late. She had promised herself this year was going to be different.

The following day was their last day of band camp. Erika was ready to go home, but dreading the talk she was going to have with Korey. She got up and went to breakfast looking depressed and like she was about to cry.

"Erika," cried a voice in the distance. "Are you okay?" She turned around to see a familiar face in the distance. It was Katie, a sophomore in the band. "You look like something's wrong. You didn't have a fight with Korey, did you?"

"No, well, I should say we haven't fought… yet."

"Why's that? The two of you are like the perfect couple."

"It's nothing…. Just don't worry about it. It's my problem not your's. I shouldn't have said anything. I just hope we can get through this together."

"Oh, I'm sorry. If it helps, I hope everything works out between you two."

"Thanks, me too, he's my best friend and I hope he knows that. I'll talk to you later. Okay, Katie?"

"Alright, bye."

After lunch later that day, they packed and loaded so they could go home. Erika got on the bus with the underclassmen, to avoid the upperclassmen bus with Janelle and Jamie. She didn't want to be lectured all the way home. Three hours of being lectured is a long time.

The bus started up and they were on their way. "Erika, and you okay?" a boy said jumping into her seat. He was about 5'5" and a strawberry blonde. It was Dylan Adams; he was also a sophomore, who she had known since they were little.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just, I don't know."

"You're just being Erika." They both laughed.

"Thanks, I needed that."

"No problem. You look tired. You should get some rest."

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later, then." He nodded and moved back into his seat; leaving Erika alone and she drifted off to sleep.

Dream

Erika was in her window seal, and had a blank canvas notebook and a pencil. She was trying to attempt to draw something. She didn't really care what she was going to draw. She just wanted to escape the reality of the world.

She looked out her window at her neighborhood, hoping something would catch her eye. _I've drawn it all before… I need something new._ She kept her eyes glancing out the window and a black truck came up her road. _Why do I have this strange feeling I should know that truck?_

Just then, the truck pulled into her driveway. The driver's side door opened. "Oh no, you have got to be kidding me." Erika said to herself. "Now I remember…" The person came around the car. Just as she saw the person, she smiled and simply said, "Tom."

Tom walked over to a spot just below her window, and Erika opened the window and resisted.

"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!"

Erika sweetly replied, "Ay me!"

"She speaks:  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air."

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be your student."

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself."

"I take thee at thy word:  
Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;  
Henceforth I never will be Romeo."

She smiled sweetly, and said, "You know I'm a sucker for guys that know Shakespeare."

"I thought you would be."

All of a sudden, a ladder appeared beneath her window. She looked at him with a strange face as he began to climb the ladder. Erika watched him climb every step. Then she moved out of her window seal so he could climb through the window and into her bedroom. "You know," he said, "I've really missed you next to me, Erika."

At that moment he pulled her close to him. He looked into her eyes and slightly rubbed her cheek. Then he leaned in and kissed her. It put a smile on her face that she had never had before. It made her light up, become weak in the knees and speechless. She also heard a voice in the back of her mind, while she was kissing Tom. That voice sounded a lot like Korey's voice.

Tom released there kiss and their embrace. "Who are you?" he said to a man standing in the corner of the room.

"I'm her boyfriend, the one she's supposed to be faithful too. Hi, Erika, remember me… Korey?"

"Oh my gosh. The voice I thought was in my head… it's real. You weren't supposed to find out about this."

"How could you do this to me, Erika? I love… loved you. And with… Tom… of all people. You and Tom?"

"K.P., I'm sorry."

"I trusted you Erika, and you go and do this to me. And another thing… don't call me K.P. anymore."

"Korey, I'm so sorry."

"No, Erika, it's over. Good bye… forever. Have a nice life… with… him."

"No, K.P., I mean, Korey. Don't do this to me… to us. Come back, Korey, I'm sorry."

End of Dream

"No, no, Korey… please, don't do this… come back. I'm so sorry. Korey, KOREY!"

"Erika, ERIKA! Wake up!" Dylan and Issac both said.

"No, Korey, don't do this come back. Please, don't do this… What, where am I?"

"Erika, are you okay? It sounded like you were having a bad dream." Dylan said to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How far are we from home?" she asked.

"About fifteen minutes. It's so exciting to be going home again, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Erika said, thinking about the Korey and the talk. "It's gonna be so exciting to be home again."


	9. A Welcome Home

**A Welcome Home**

Erika was glancing out the window when the bus finally rolled into the school's student parking lot. She smiled, seeing the blue Neon in the parking lot, and then her phone rang. When she answered, she didn't say a word.

"Hello, Beautiful. I missed you." the voice said.

"K.P. I missed you." She said smiling and trying to gather her things from the bus."

"How was band camp?"

"Usual, but weird with you guys not being there. I just felt like a part of me was missing." She said, as she reminded herself of what had happened just a few days before her ride home to reunite with her forgotten boyfriend.

She finally had everything in her hands enough to get off the bus without dropping anything. She walked down the stairs and rounded the corner of the bus to find him standing in front of her. They shut their cell phones at the same time. Korey replied to her, "I know what you mean."

He smiled at her. She immediately dropped her bags and ran into his arms. He held her close. He had missed her more than she would ever understand. He never wanted her to go out of his site again. He eased his grip from her and left her chin off of his shoulder to look into her eyes. She smiled sweetly, and he reached in and kissed her. Her eyes started to fill with tears as she had once again remember that night she had spent with Tom.

"Are you okay, Babe?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Come on, K.P. You know they will want to see you." she told him, grabbing his arm and pulling him toward the band room doorway.

She walked slightly in front of him, so he wouldn't see the look of terror and fright on her face and in her eyes. She couldn't believe that she forgot about the one person who loved and cared about her most in the world, for old feelings and wants. His hand was in hers and he knew something wasn't quite right so he gave it a little squeeze. There was a smile that washed across her face. She loved him; there was no denying that fact. Everyone could see that when they were together. However, she didn't think he would be able to let this go. Considering that his last girlfriend cheated on him.

They reached the door and as Erika reached for the handle Korey jerked her back and embraced her. She was tense at first but relaxed into his arms after a couple of seconds. "I don't know what's wrong, Babe. But no matter what it is I'll always be here for you to talk to. And I'll help you through this." Korey kissed the top of her head.

She shook her head into his shoulder and released her grip on him. She turned and reached for the handle again. She opened the door to nothing but ciaos in the band room. However, as soon as people realized that it was Erika and Korey, a whole group of girls screamed and ran toward Korey pushing Erika out of the way. She always laughed to herself at this because she knew just how lucky she was to have him, because he could just have easily been with someone else, anybody else. All the girls loved him, but he picked her. So, Erika didn't feel threatened when the other band girls lost control.

Just as Erika was about to walk away and let Korey socialize with the girls Janelle and Jamie came up behind her. "Where were you for the three hours of the bus ride home?" Jamie asked her in a so nice tone.

"Why does it matter?" Erika replied.

"We don't know, maybe because Korey's here and you just spent three days cheating on him." Janelle answered.

"SHUT UP! I rode the underclassmen bus home so I could have some time to think without you two on my case the whole ride. I needed time for me and to figure out how I was going to handle this."

"Handle it? He's going to break up with you the minute you tell him. You're a cheating whore, Erika. You don't deserve him. You never deserved him." Jamie told her.

"I thought you two were supposed to be my best friends? But apparently I'm wrong. Why don't you just leave me alone? I don't need you anymore. I, the cheating whore, can figure all this out on my own. LEAVE ME ALONE!" Erika turned and walked away without saying another word to her so called friends.

She didn't get more than a few steps outside the door when tears started flowing down her face. Erika didn't want to believe that the two people that she relied on more in this world than Korey had just been so insulting to her.

Just as Erika proceeded out of the band room, she felt a hand grab her wrist. She jumped at the touch of someone else and she knew for sure that it wasn't Korey. She turned; ready to pounce on anyway that was going to tell about how wrong she had been for acting the way she had just then in the band room. However when she turned around she saw tender eyes, and a caring friend.

"What's wrong? You look like you could really use a friend. Or in this case a couple of friends." Dylan said to her, with Isaac right by his side.

"Hey, guys," Erika replied smiling at the sight of them. "I'm so glad you guys are here. You're right you know, I sure could use a couple of friends. It's been a really long day and I just want K.P. to take me home."

"Do you want us to get him for you? If that's what you want I mean. We can get him." Isaac said.

"No, I just… No, I just need some time. I don't want him to see me so upset. I really don't want to be questioned right now. I just, I don't know anymore." The tears were flowing down her face, and there was nothing she could do to stop them.

Just then, two warm arms slipped around her waist, and someone kissed her on the back of the neck. It sent shivers down her neck to her toes. Erika felt like her neck was on fire. Korey always had that effect on her. His hands laced within hers and they were check to check, with Korey behind her. She wiped her face clean of the tears that had magically stopped at his touch, and she smiled.

"Taking care of my girlfriend?" He asked Dylan and Isaac.

"Always have and always will look out for her and take care of her. Just like you know we do, and we know you want us too." Dylan told him.

"Great, that's what I like to hear. Keep it up." Both of the boys smiled at him and at Erika who just mouthed, 'thank you.'

Korey stepped out from behind her still holding on to her hands and asked, "Babe, are you ready to get out of here?"

"More than you'll ever know. Please take me home."

"Well, I'll get you out of here, but I'm not taking you home. You're parents aren't home and they gave you permission to finally stay with me." He told her, smiling.

"Really?" her face lit up. Her parents had never let her stay with Korey, no matter how much she would beg them.

"Yes, really," he told her.

"Please, let's go. I really want to get out of here."

"Someone's really wants to get back to my house," he was joking with her like he always did.

"Shut up," she laughed, "Come on, let's just grab my bags into the car and let's go."

She turned to Dylan and Isaac and said her goodbyes and then led Korey to her bags and put them in the car. Then, they were off.


	10. A Night to Remember

**A Night to Remember**

Korey and Erika arrived at Korey's house within a few minutes of leaving the High School. They both got out of the car and went around back. Korey got all of Erika's things out of the trunk and carried them in for her. He stilled love the idea of chivalry. It was one of the many things Erika love about him. He wasn't afraid of romance like so many other guys she knew and also, Korey was always a perfect gentleman. They walked to the door, and even though Korey had all of Erika's bags, he somehow still managed to open the door for her.

Inside, Erika could feel herself relax as she felt at home again. She had spent so much time with Korey at his house; it was almost like she lived there. She went right for the stairs and up to his room. She opened the door and walked into his room. Her clothes were everywhere, and so were Korey's. It was almost like she hadn't been gone for a week and she was just here the night before. A smile came to her face and she let out a sigh of relief. Erika felt a warm sensation on her back.

"It's almost like you never left and you were here last night." Korey whispered in her ear as he dropped her things and hugged her waist.

"It's almost like you were reading my mind. I thought the same thing." She turned toward him and their eyes met. They were saying a million things without a single word coming out of either of their mouths. Finally, he smiled at her and put his hand to Erika's cheek. "I love you too," he told her. Then, he slowly bent forward and kissed soft and slow.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, and in reaction she wrapped her arms around his neck. He kept pulling her near and close until it felt like they couldn't get any closer. His whole body was embracing her. He lifted her off the ground still holding her as close as possible and put her on his bed. Korey let Erika gently making sure not to hurt her in anyway. As soon as he realized she was safely on the bed, he proceeded to the door to close and lock it.

Korey went back to the bed to a smiling Erika waiting on him. "I love you, K.P. Forever and always. I want you to know that." He smiled back at her, and kissed upon the lips, climbing onto the bed and lying down next to her. He wrapped his arms back around her and they were facing each other. "E, I love you too. Forever and always. You're my one and only." He smiled and kissed her again.

"You have to be so tired… why don't you get some sleep and then when you wake up, if you want we can have a date night or something like that?"

"Korey, you don't have to do that. We can go now if you want. It's really fine with me. You don't have to put off plans."

"E, I can see that you're tired. You need your rest. Now, go to sleep." Korey started to move off of the bed, but Erika stopped him. "Don't leave me here alone. Please." Korey smiled at her and got back onto the bed, covered her up with some of his blankets and wrapped her back up into his arms. "I love you, K.P."

"I love you too, Erika Elizabeth." He replied to her. And then she drifted off to sleep.

When Erika woke up a couple of hours later, she was alone in the bed. She shook her head thinking maybe she was just dreaming about being in Korey's room with him. However, when she opened her eyes back up, she really was in Korey's room, but he was nowhere to be found. "Korey?" She called for him while getting off of the bed and looking around. Suddenly, her nose was hit with aromas of spaghetti and garlic bread. She followed the smell down to the kitchen where she saw her amazing boyfriend cooking over a hot stove. She smiled, "Smells delicious," she said getting him to look up at her. "You know, you didn't have to cook for me."

"I wanted too, you deserve it. I love you. Besides, when was the last time I ever did anything like this for you?" he asked.

Erika thought about this for a minute then realized that he's never cooked for her before; she's always cooked for him. "You're such a sweetheart. I love you. But really, you didn't have to do this, K.P."

"I wanted too, I really did. Now, you don't have to do anything. Just sit down right here…" he pulled out the chair for her, "… and give the cook a kiss." He smiled as he said the last part, but she did kiss him. He pulled out two small side salads out of the refrigerator and placed them on the table. Then, he got out two wine glasses.

"K.P., you know I don't drink," Erika told him as she watched him pull out the glasses.

"I know, E. But how said anything about drinking." He put some ice cubes in both of the glasses and then got in the refrigerator and pulled out iced tea and poured it into the wine glasses, then proceed to put them on the table. He went back to the stove and finished stirring the spaghetti and then placed a pot holder on the table and stuck the pot of spaghetti on it. He went one final time to the stove and pulled the garlic bread from the oven, placing them on the table as well. Then he finally took a seat for himself.

"It looks amazing, K.P."

"Oh, I almost forgot," he told her. He got back up and grabbed to candles and a lighter. He sat them on the table as well and light them, then returning the lighter to the counter and diming the lights. "You're a real peace of work, you know that?" Erika asked Korey as he sat back down at the table.

"It's only because I love you," He told her. She smiled at him.

"I love you too."

They began eating and just staring at each other talking and laughing. They were best friends and completely in love with each other. It was so perfect, which is why it was so hard for Erika to tell Korey the truth about what actually happened when Tom showed up at band camp.

"You know, I'll be leaving soon." Korey reminded her.

"Don't remind me. I don't even want to think of you leaving me. You know, this past week was the only week we've been apart since we've been together. This week was so hard. I can't even imagine what it's going to be like when you don't know when you're coming home. I'm going to miss you so much."

"I know, E. But, I'll never go that long without seeing you. I love you too much. And you're too damn cute to stay away from. You know how it is for us. Besides, I'm only going to be about an hour away. It's not like I'm going to be another state."

"I know, I just, I don't want it to be real." She was fighting back tears. Erika hated the thought that he was leaving in less than four weeks. She took a deep breath, "I'm full." She stated to Korey.

"Oh, that's right…" he got up and walked over to the refrigerator yet again. This time he pulled out a dessert. "…dessert is served. Oreo Pie, your favorite."

"Korey, I'm so full… I can't eat that. How about we save it for later?" Erika asked.

"I guess that's okay." He replied to her.

"Do you need help cleaning off the table?" she asked him, getting up and starting to clean everything off.

"No, no. Leave it, E. I've got it. How about you go back up to my room and you pick out any movie you want to watch and we'll watch it together."

"Alright, don't be too long though. You know I get lonely," she told him in a flirty way.

She headed back upstairs and looked through Korey's movies. _Hmm, what do I want to watch?_ She asked herself and then, she saw it. 'August Rush' it was one of her favorite movies. She popped it into the DVD player and then started going through Korey's drawers looking for some sweatpants.

She finally found some and started changing into them when Korey walked through the door. "Geesh, E. You know I like to undress you myself."

"Shut up. I love you. But you know I hate that."

"You don't hate that." He told her.

She just rolled her eyes and climbed onto his bed and got under the covers. Korey joined her with the remotes in hand. He hit play and wrapped his arms around his beautiful girlfriend and pulled her close to his chest. Then the movie started. _**"I believe in music the way some people believe in fairytales…"**_


	11. A Lie Unexposed

A Lie Unexposed

The movie ended about two hours later and Erika was in tears. _August Rush_ always got to her. She was so involved in music with band and choir at school; she knew just how Evan Taylor felt. She was in love with two things in this world and those things were music and her boyfriend Korey.

"I love that movie," Erika managed to say through her tears.

"I know you do, E," Korey said to her as he was wiping the tears from her face. "I still remember the first time we saw it together. We were with all of your friends from West High's band. It was an amazing night. Well, except for... you know."

"Yeah, K.P., I remember. It was a great time, except for what happened after the movie. I can't believe my parents flipped their lids like that. We just went to see a movie with a bunch of friends. Although, I didn't tell them that you were going to be there, because they didn't like you very much then. It's not like I'm fourteen and you're eighteen, I'm sixteen years old. I'm going to seventeen soon. I'm not a baby; I can make me own decision. I still can't believe they called me and flipped out like that," Erika said to Korey.

Erika hated thinking about that day, because of what her parents did when they found out she was with Korey. However, at the same time it was her favorite memory of the two of them. It was almost like it was their first real date. It was with a big group of their friends, but that didn't matter. They were together and that's what matter.

"Well," Korey started, "That's all in the past now and the only thing that matters is that we're together now and your parents don't hate me anymore. I love you, Erika. I love you more than anything in this world."

"I know you do, K.P." Erika replied to him and he leaned down to kiss her. She smiled up at him and held onto him tight. He wrapped his arms around her and didn't let go, because he knew that's what she wanted.

Then it hit her, she needed to tell him, she needed to tell Korey what had happened at band camp before it was too late. She needed to tell him soon. She knew he would be upset, but the sooner she told him, the sooner they could work through this and just be together, like they were now.

"Korey," Erika began.

"Yes, My Darling?" he replied.

"There is something I have to tell you, something that has happened and you need to know about. You're not going to like it, but I feel like you need to know. You're going to be very upset with me."

"I'm sure that isn't the case, E, I love you too much to ever be mad at you. What is it?"

"I, I," she stuttered.

"You what?" he asked.

"I just really love you, and I don't think you understand," She chickened out. How could she break the heart of someone she adored more than anything in the world?

"Why was that supposed to hurt me? I know you love me. I love you too, E. I love you more than you'll ever know. You mean everything to me and I wanna spend forever with you. Only, of course, after you go to college and finish it. I love you, Sweets."

"I don't know, I guess… I don't know…," she finished as she lay down in his bed beside him. He put his arm out for her to lay inside of. She cuddled up next to him with her head on his chest, just the way both of them loved to be. She leaded up and kissed him on the cheek and then snuggled back down into his chest. He kissed her on the forehead and held her a little tighter. They both understood each other, they weren't two people, when they were together, and they were one.

They drifted off to sleep cuddled up next to each other, just how it was supposed to be.


	12. The New Addition

**The New Addition**

Weeks went by and Korey had to pack up and go back to school. He had to go on and start his junior year at Northwestern University, three hours away from his beautiful girlfriend whom he loved deeply. The departure was hard, for both of them. Korey had taken Erika out for a day full of romance and beauty. He wanted to show off his lovely girlfriend to the town one last time before he was away for a while. With a single tear and a goodbye kiss at the end of their day, Korey left to go back to school and Erika was left to start out her junior year of high school.

Nearly two weeks after Korey left, the final summer practice for the band before school finally started back up came around. Erika had gone through those two weeks in a blur and without thought. It was as if a part of her was missing, because it was, and it was three hours away from her. However, Erika knew that she had to try to stay focused for this one final practice before the real heat with the marching band began.

Erika decided to go into the band room a couple of hours before any of the other students to get some extra work done, after all, she was the field commander and they needed help. When she arrived at the school she noticed that Pat and Will's cars were already in the parking lot. "Figures," she said to herself, "They're always here way before anyone else. I should go inside and see what I can do to help them."

Erika got out of her car and headed up the sidewalk that leads to the band room doors. The doors were big and an ugly reddish brown color. The school never did put much thought into beautifying something that looked so ugly. She turned the handle and pulled the door open and she heard people inside scream. "Erika, you scared us," Will said. Will and Pat were sitting on the floor of the band room overlooking a bunch of papers that had been spread out over the floor surrounding them.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean too. I know you weren't expecting anyone, but I thought maybe the two of you could use some help getting ready for practice tonight and the first day of school tomorrow."

"Actually, we could use some help," Pat replied. "Could you write down a list of things to work on in practice tonight? I haven't had the time and I know you've seen things that need worked on. We also need to work on a pregame setting since we will be performing one for the first game next week. So if you could also work that into the plan for practice that would be great."

"I'm on it," Erika told him.

"Thanks, Erika, you're always such a great help."

Erika went to work right away on the list of things that needed to be accomplished for the night. She pulled out her music and drill books for the show and started writing down the parts that needed worked on and looked at. After her list of things for the show was written down, she moved on to working on things they band would need for the pregame show. She had to pull music and flags out which was a little difficult considering the band room was almost never clean and music wasn't always where it was supposed to be.

About an hour or so later and Erika was finally finished with the notes for practice and locating everything that they would need. She went to find Will and Pat. She needed something else to do; she needed something to distract her from thinking about Korey. And then, there it was again, she was thinking about Tom and what happened at band camp.

She touched her lips; it was almost as if she could still feel him kissing her. She could still feel his arm around her waist; it burned where he touched her. She could smell the axe cologne that he was wearing that night. Everything about him and that night was all coming back to her now. It was like he was standing right there next to her and it was all happening over again.

"Erika," Will was calling her. "Erika, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just, wow that was weird."

"Do you want to talk about whatever it was?" Will asked her.

"No, I just want to let it go and forget about it. I have to move on. You know what it's about, Will. I just, I've been thinking a lot about this, about what happened at band camp and I've come to realize, it's over and done with and it's never going to happen again. I'm not going to see Tom until next year and by then both of us will have forgotten about it and move on from the past. Korey doesn't need to know because it's not like Tom is going to come walking into my life just like that again. I don't want to be with him. I want to be with Korey, forever. We weren't meant for each other and everyone knows that."

Erika had been thinking about this truly for a while now. Everything made sense this way and she knew she was right, she wasn't going to see Tom again until next year at band camp and who knew if that was even going to happen as of right now. She knew she loved Korey, for everything that he was and is. She didn't want to lose that with him. Erika was pulled from her thoughts yet again.

"Erika, there's something you have to know, and you need to know now," Will started, "That wasn't the last time…"

"Erika," Pat interrupted. "There's one last thing I need you to do today before the rest of the band starts wondering in."

"What is it?" Erika asked.

"I need you to show a new instructor around. Not only do I want you to do that, I want you to get to know him a little more than you already do seeing as how something has happened to Mrs. Palms and I needed to have a replacement immediately. Thankfully enough we all know him and he was delighted to take the job as the new woodwind instructor for the school."

"Pat, who is it."

"It's actually," Pat's phone started to ring at that exact moment, Pat asked it and so Erika turned to Will.

"I know you know who it is, so tell me. Please, Will."Erika begged. Something in the pit of her stomach told her that this wasn't going to end well.

"I, I can't. I promised I wouldn't tell you. Pat wanted to make it a surprise for you. He said that you would like it better this way."

"What do you mean I would like it better this way? I don't understand."

"Well, Erika, if you want to meet the new instructor he's walking through the doors now." Pat motioned toward the doors with his arm still talking into the receiver of his phone.

At that moment the door handled started to turn and it flung open. The person just stood in the doorway and smiled. Erika's jawed dropped and her hand covered her mouth. A thousand thoughts fled through her mind but only one of them came out, "Holy crap…"


	13. The Offer

**A/N: Hey everyone. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Life has gotten in the way and I'm a college student who is a music major. So that doesn't help anything. I want to start updating on a regular basis though. I love writing and it's very therapeutic. How about once a week? That's the best I can do I think. Hopefully I can do it more though. I hope you guys also enjoy the story. Please R&R. I would really like some feedback. Thanks and enjoy! :)**

* * *

The Offer

**At that moment the door handled started to turn and it flung open. The person just stood in the doorway and smiled. Erika's jawed dropped and her hand covered her mouth. A thousand thoughts fled through her mind but only one of them came out, "Holy crap…"**

Erika couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. This couldn't be true and he couldn't be standing there. It was a joke, a prank, a hallucination. "This can't be happening. You can't be here. You were going to school to start a head band director's job. You weren't doing it to come here and just be an assistant again," she said.

"What's wrong," the man said, "Aren't you happy to see me? I thought you of all people, Erika, would be very happy to see me." The man in the doorway smiled at her.

"Tom, what are you doing here?" was the only thing that the drum major could get out of her shaking lips. Her whole body shook and she felt dizzy. She needed to hold on she couldn't do this now, not in front of him. She had to know. "So…"

"Tom, why don't we let Erika here show you around. Let you get to know the layout of the school. Since you're going to be here for a while, taking the woodwind position and something we haven't told anyone else. Will is taking over for the choir position and Tom is taking over the assistant job, he's going to need to know his way around. Will is still going to help with marching band and concert band, but he won't be around as much. And don't tell anyone Erika. We plan on telling them next week before school starts."

"Oh, okay," Erika stuttered, "I'll show him around. Come on, Tom."

She led him out into the hallway and took him down to where the academic classrooms were. "Now, this is the rotunda. And these doors to your left are the offices. They both connect, but the left is for middle school and the right is for high school since both are in the same building. Now, the door on our right side is the library as you can clearly see. Let's go down this hallway in front of us first; it's the high school hall."

Erika began walking and she heard footsteps behind her which she assumed where Tom's since he was supposed to be following her. "Now these classrooms are the special edu rooms, the foreign language rooms, the study hall room, the home economics room and the English class rooms on this floor," Erika began, "All of these lockers belong to Freshmen and Sophomores on this floor." The next thing she knew there was a hand on her arm dragging her away from the hall and into an empty classroom. She was picked up and shoved up against a wall, hard and someone's lips were attacking hers.

Erika pushed him off of her, "Tom, what are you doing?"

"Can't you tell I've missed you? I missed the way you smelled and the way my arms felt when they were around you. I missed having you near me and hearing your voice. And by the way, you said you would call me and you never did."

"We can't do this, not here, not again. You're going to be my teacher. You could get in trouble and fired. I can't let you do that over me. It's not worth it. Besides, I have a boyfriend who I'm very much in love with."

"Wait, what? A boyfriend? Why didn't tell me?" Tom set her down and looked at her confused.

"I was too caught up in the moment to remember. I was just so grateful that you were actually paying attention to me. I've wanted you to notice me and to do what you did for so long. I just wanted you to hold me the way you did and kiss me gently and all that was happening and I just couldn't process it all. And I'm sorry," she told him, tears threatening to spill out. She didn't want to cry. She loved Korey with all of her heart, but Tom, things were different. She wanted to be with him too.

Tom leaned down and started kissing her again and then pulled away, "Well, you know what we could do? We could keep doing this. Don't tell anyone, especially not your boyfriend. We'll keep doing this and see where it takes us. If it gets to complicated, we stop. If you wanna end up being with him, tell me, if you wanna be with me, tell me. Okay?"

Erika looked at him with her big hazel eyes and half smiled. That sounded so wonderful and she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs to tell him yes, that was what she wanted. But she couldn't. She cared about him, she really did and she wanted more than anything to just be with him without complicating things. But she wanted to stay with Korey too. She wanted to marry him someday and have kids and just be together. She was in love with him. Looking at the clock she realized it was time to go.

"Practice starts soon, we should go." She stepped out of his grip and started walking. She her footsteps again behind her hoping that Tom was following her and not dwelling on the moment.

"Erika, wait. Don't you have an answer?" He asked her turning her around and searching her eyes.

"I'll think about it." She turned and kept walking. She knew what she needed to do, what she had to do. Erika needed to go see Korey, tonight.


End file.
